


Laundromat's Are Expensive For Struggling College Students

by ItsaPseudonym8



Series: how short: haikyuu edition [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, Prompt Fic, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, iwaizumi is a struggling college student, oikawa tooru's bad life choices, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaPseudonym8/pseuds/ItsaPseudonym8
Summary: For this prompt:So, the laundry you just threw out of the machine mid-wash cycle is mine, and if you don’t put it all back in and restart it from the beginning I will put you in the washing machine





	Laundromat's Are Expensive For Struggling College Students

Iwaizumi was a struggling college student. He didn’t have money for dinner, let alone clean clothes. All his money was spent on paying tuition, bills and, of course, coffee. So when he went to do his once-a-month laundry, it was a luxury and blessing both. He always had a jar of coins on his nightstand that he gathered up at the end of each month to pay for the few cycles he could from the laundromat washing machine. If there weren’t enough coins, he would sacrifice a few of his hard-earned bills to the money changing machine for more. He wanted to sleep on clean sheets dammit! And being able to smell good was on his bucket list.

That’s why, that’s why, when he saw his sopping wet last load of laundry dripping on the bench; when he saw the tall brunette who looked like he’d stepped out of a fashion magazine loading up the machine with his own linens, he saw red.

It had nothing to do with the person before him being the most annoying he’s ever met.

It had nothing to do with the fact that they were childhood friends, and that Iwaizumi had always drawn the short end of the stick with him.

It had  _ nothing _ to do with the fact that Iwaizumi wanted to bash his head in for stealing his coffee yesterday. Nope.  _ Nope. _

Not today.

“Oikawa,” he managed to ground out between grinding his teeth and planning out his “best friend’s” execution. 

Said best friend turned to him with a grin and replied, “Ah! Iwa-chan, imagine meeting you at the laundromat of all places! I was under the impression you didn’t know what a washing machine was, ahahahaa!”

Ah, this was it, the inglorious end of the Oikawa line. Iwaizumi could feel a few veins popping in his head. But Oikawa just dug his grave deeper.

“Back when we were kids, I suppose it was your mom who kept track of all the laundry you made, huh?” he ended with a giggle. He had the gall to giggle.

Glaring, Iwaizumi took a handful of sopping clothes and threw them at Oikawa’s impeccable face. “Stop talking, the sound of your voice makes me want to hit you.”

As the soaked articles slid off his face, Oikawa was able to register the look of pure rage on Iwa-chan’s face. He felt his own spine straighten in fear, cold sweat forming on his back.

“U-uh Iwa-chan, uh, what did I do?” he asked hesitantly.

Glare intensifying, Iwaizumi hefted a familiar t-shirt into Oikawa’s vision. It was their old volleyball uniform, though faded and wrinkled from water, the words Aoba Johsai stood out clearly. “You recognize this? Or this?” one after another, Iwaizumi pulled a bunch of stuff he wore on a daily basis out. They lived in the same apartment to save costs, so Oikawa knew Iwaizumi’s closet inside out, as he’d also bought most of it and given to his friend. Since Iwa-chan didn’t have any fashion sense.

Woodenly, Oikawa turned to the washing machine he’d yet to start, letting out a soft “oh.” How he hadn’t noticed earlier, he’ll never know. Only one thing mattered right now. His safety.

Growling, Iwaizumi grunt out an ultimatum: “You better have this washed and dried in an hour or,” he cracked his knuckles, “suffer the consequences.”

In that moment, Oikawa––too afraid to do it out loud––screamed internally. He knew, that if he didn’t put the clothes back in the machine, he’d end up in the machine.

Pulling up a sincere face he tried, “I’m sorry.” but Iwa-chan just stepped forward menacingly.

Ah, how Oikawa regretted all his life decisions today.

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt I found here: http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator


End file.
